Misplaced Espada
by DaniHime86
Summary: A certain Espada finds himself in the World of the living. He's not yet sure of how he's even here, but he does have an idea where to go to get some answers. Rated: M  Grimmjow's strong language.  Grimmjow J. x Orihime I.
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced Espada**

Rated: M (Grimmjow's strong language.) Romance/Humor

Summery: A certain Espada finds himself in the World of the living. He's not yet sure of how he's even here, but he does have an idea where to go to get some answers. Grimmjow J. x Orihime I.

Author's notes: I do not own Bleach. The is just a work of pure fiction. This is also my first crack at this pairing. I love them together. :)

CH1

It had been some time since the final battle with Aizen. Everything had finally gone back to the way it once was. Back to normal, or as normal as it could be for the few who remember what had once transpired. In fact it was quite peaceful.

However, no one yet knew of the person coming. Someone from that almost forgotten past. Someone who was left for dead on the white sands of Los Noches.

His fiery eyes were like a boiling furness. Filled to the brim with frustration, and hatred for a boy with orange hair. Not quite remembering how he had come to be healed, but having a faint idea of those responsible.

Now he had come to the World of the Living to shed some light on the mystery. He was unsure of where to begin this investigation, but he figured that familiar sweet spiritual pressure might be a good place to start.

Sighing, he Sonído and found himself in front of an average looking apartment. He could hear the sound of a clumsy girl bustling around in the kitchen. He was just about to blast open the door, but thought it might be better _not_ to alert anyone of his presence just yet. So with another sigh, he knocked on the door.

He heard a loud bang followed by a loud "OW".

He rolled his eyes. _Tch, typical_. Why was he not surprised? He knocked on the door once more, but with irritation. _Hurry the HELL UP!_ Was all that was going through his mind.

"Hang on. I'm coming."

_About fucking time!_ He impatiently began taping his foot waiting for this stupid chick to open her damn door. When he was about two seconds away from blowing in to pieces, however, the door finally opened.

Standing before him, was that same beautiful looking girl who gave him back his life. Shimmering auburn hair, soft smooth skin, full juicy looking lips, and curves that could kill. And those eyes. Those gorgeous doe eyes looking right into his.

A sinister smirk fell across his lips as he finally greeted the girl in front of him.

"Yo."

"Gr...Grimmjow?"

"Were you expecting, Kurosaki?"

"Wha...What are you _doing_ here?"

"Enough with the stupid questions and let me in!"

"NO! Why should I? Why are you here and _not_ Los Noches?"

"No fucking reason! Now let me the fuck in already!"

"That is NOT an answer! And I'm NOT letting you into my apartment. Especially if you can't even give me a straight answer!"

"Damn it WOMAN! I came here because I didn't know where to go to get some answers. Now will you let me in already? I don't need your friends knowing I'm here."

"What sort of answers?"

"Like why the hell I'm still kicking and not dead. I know you had something to do with it. So let me in."

"It wouldn't kill you to be less rude and ask me nicely."

She crossed her arms under her exceptional breasts and pursed her lips in a pout. Closing her eyes while turning her head away from him. Clearly this was not going to be as easy as he had thought it would be.

He had thought his mere presence would intimidate her into telling him everything he needed and wanted to know. But that was most definitely NOT happening.

Something was different about her. She seemed stronger somehow. Less afraid. In fact, she wasn't scared of him at all. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll play it your way. Let me in _please_."

"Let me in please _what_?"

"Let me in please woman."

"Ugh! I have a name you know! And I _KNOW_ you know it!"

Uh oh... he did know here name didn't he? He had to. Now what was it... princess... what was the word for princess again? Aw! Got it.

"Please _Orihime_."

Orihime looked up at him with slight shock. She had thought for sure he wouldn't have been able to recall what it was. Thus letting her deny him entry. Yet here he was before her, asking to be allowed in, knowing her name and saying _please_. Unreal.

"I did as you asked. Now _please_ let me in."

"I have school today."

"I don't care. Miss it. I want some answers."

She thought for a moment. It would probably be best not to let him out of her sight. God only knew what sort of trouble he might cause. And if she stayed, she might figure out why he was here too.

"Fine. Come in."

She moved to the side to allow Grimmjow to step inside. He began looking everything over with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. _How could anyone live here_? He thought to himself, taking a step into her "living room". If you could even call it that.

_This place is so damn small_. After the lush hallways and rooms of Hueco Mundo, everything seemed tiny in comparison. There was NO WAY he'd be able to feel comfortable living here.

"What's with yer ghetto pad?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face her. She looked utterly exasperated. Not only had he randomly appeared out of nowhere, as well as demand entry to her into her apartment, he was now insulting said apartment.

"If you don't like it, you can leave!"

She crossed her arms and made the same face as before, but this time she was far more annoyed than before. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. _Why is she so damn sensitive_.

"Ugh! Fine! Yer place doesn't suck _that_ bad. It could be worse I guess."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"AGH! NEVER MIND! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTIONS OR NOT? DAMN IT!"

Orihime recoiled back slightly at his outburst. Why was her so pissed off? Granted, he was _always_ pissed off, but this seemed different somehow. It wasn't just anger and aggression. He seemed genuinely disturbed to still be alive and to be more or less unaware of the events that had happened around him.

Orihime almost felt sorry for him. For the second time she saw him appear _vulnerable_. Which for him was indeed quite rare. She gave a heavy sigh and moved toward a little round coffee table and invited Grimmjow to sit down.

Grimmjow groaned, taking a seat on the floor opposite from her. _We're definitely getting a coach in this place_. He thought to himself, as if already _knowing_ where he would be living.

"Where would you like to begin?"

"Where do you think?"

He looked into her eyes. His intense gaze never wavering from hers. Strong hard fetures. Unyeilding. Orihime began to blush slightly under their scrutiny.

"Well..."

She began. Trying to collect her thoughts while he stared at her so intently. She took another breath and started to explain, in detail, everything that had happened the past year. Beginning with the many battles that went on after his near death blindsided encounter with Noitora. Somewhere ending with the defeat of Aizen and Ichigo's lose of spiritual power only to regain it once more. Conveniently leaving out Grimmjow's miraculous recovery.

"Ok..."

He thought to himself for a moment. Trying to absorb all the information she had just given him.

"I get all that... But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something? What do you mean Grimmjow?"

She began to blush as she looked away from his inquisitive stare. Only to look once more into their azure depths.

"Like, for instance, how I'm able to be sitting here when I should've been dead."

_Shoot_. She was rather hoping he wouldn't have caught that one, even though she knew it was a long shot. While he was far more animalistic and aggressive than the other Espada, not to mention _very_ short tempered, he was far from dumb.

"Well? I think I can take a guess at who is responsible for that one, but I'd rather hear it from you. And don't try to give me some bullshit answer either. You and I both know I ain't dumb and I'll know yer lying."

She looked down feeling like a child who was caught sneaking a cookie out of a cookie jar. Then she looked into his eyes. Each of their gaze unwavering from the other.

"Before we left to come back to the world of the living, Uryu and I were trying to find a way back to the others. He told me to stay put while he tried to get in contact with them. Well, we ended up stopping close by to where you and Ichigo were fighting and I saw you there. I wasn't sure if I should approach you or not, but I did. Anyway. You were lying there and I could see your breathing was really shallow. Well... I couldn't just leave you there. I know it was probably a _really _bad idea, but I couldn't stand the thought of someone in need and me doing nothing about it."

"So you took it upon yourself to heal me?"

"Well... yes. But after I was finished you didn't wake up. You sort of stayed catatonic. Then Uryu came back and we had to go."

He remained quiet for a while. Musing to himself on her actions. True, she had saved his life, and that sure beat the hell out of being dead, but what now? What exactly was he supposed to do now? She had given him what he wanted. Freedom. And she even gave him a chance to live it. But now what?

After several moments of silence and his intent glare, Orihime began to wonder if saving him that day was in fact the right thing to do. She studied his expression a while longer before her eyebrows furrowed. Filled with curiosity and concern.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

He was just about to give her hell for being such a dumb ass to ask such a thing, until he looked at her staring back at him. She had _genuine_ concern on her face. Was that _really_ for _him_? He remember how kind she was. How caring. How even after those stupid Arrancar, Aizen groupies beat her to shit, she still went out of her way to heal them.

She was so sweet. So full of kindness he'd never known before. He wasn't quite sure how to react to it. Then he thought back on what she had said, and it dawned on him...

"Who the hell is _Uryu_?"

"Oh... Uryu? He's my friend."

"Yeah, again I'm not an idiot and I figured as much. Who the fuck is he?"

Grimmjow began to get a little perturbed. _How many freakin' guys are around this bitch_? He couldn't really understand why the thought of another male around the weak human girl would piss him off so much. But, it did.

So he looked at her more intently. As if to say, _answer my question or I'll kill his ass_! Orihime could most certainly feel his agitation, so she responded quickly.

"He's just a friend of mine. He's a quincy and he wears gasses and his cool looking white 'quincy' outfit... Oh... and he's _really_ good at sewing. He fixed a shirt of mine once."

_So he's gay_._ Prefect_._ One less thing to worry about_.A dark smirk began to form on his lips.

"Hmm... quincy... I think Szayel Aporro mentioned him at a meeting once. He sounded like a douche."

"Grimmjow! That's mean. Don't say that about Uryu. You don't even know him. Just because he isn't as _manly _as you doesn't make him a...a..."

Her face began to blush at the derogatory word Grimmjow had just used to describe her friend. True, he wasn't as masculine as Chad, Renji, or Ichigo. And he was a far cry from being as _butch_ and Grimmjow, but he had still cared enough about her to risk his life in Hueco Mundo to come after her.

"A douche."

"Yes. I get it. But he isn't. He's very kind. So please don't call him that."

"Tch... Whatever."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again. He was getting bored with this conversation. He'd finally had all of his questions answered. Save one. What to do now.

"So where am I gonna sleep? Doesn't look like you got a lotta room in here for both of us."

"What do you mean _both of us_?"

She began to get worried. _He wasn't planning on staying here was he_? The thought never even accord to her. She had thought he would simply ask her what he wanted to know and them be on his _merry_ way. She never imagined he'd want to stay.

"Well it's not like I really got anything better to do."

"Well I can't babysit you everyday. Besides, it'd be _really_ bad if you were living here and someone found out about it."

"So tell someone about it. I don't give a shit. Figure it out. And who said _I_ needed a _babysitter_. Tch, you got some nerve. Did you forget who you were talking to?"

Orihime rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No. I didn't forget. But it's true. You can't just show up here and say 'hey I think I'll live here now'. I hate to break it to you Grimmjow, but it doesn't work like that."

The woman was getting a backbone on her. And he _liked_ it. Just the sort of confident attitude he'd want from _his_ woman. He smirked.

"Fine then. What would _you_ suggest we do then? And me leaving isn't one of them."

She sighed heavily. Obviously he planned on staying and there wasn't any way out of it. So she began to think about her options. She didn't really feel like acting as though she were harboring a dangerous fugitive. But when it came down to it, she sort of was. That meant one thing.

"I need to see Mr. Urahara."


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"Huh? Uraha-Whata?"

"Urahara. He's the shop keeper. And he pretty much knows everything there is to know about _really_ random situations like these. It must be a gift of his or something like that. He's always prepared for one thing or another. Any situation, he has an answer for it."

"Ok... Sounds good, so what are you waiting for? Go talk to him."

"Well..."

Orihime crossed her arms putting a hand to her chin in deep thought. _What to do, what to do... hmm..._ This was definitely the correct decision, but what should she do about Grimmjow? She could just leave him in her apartment unattended. But she couldn't very well bring him to the shop either. That could be dangerous and a little too risky. _So... apartment it is_.

She finally decided it would probably be a better, not to mention safer, idea if she left him there. No telling what he'd do or what people might say if the saw him.

"Well what woman?"

"We've already established that _woman_ is _NOT_ my name."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So what are you waiting for?"

"Ok... I'll go. You stay here and _please_ try to stay out of trouble. And _DON'T_ go out side. _EVER!_ Ok? I'd feel much better knowing your indoors."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I don't take orders from anybody!"

"They're _not_ orders... consider it as a request. And terms for getting my assistance. Ok?"

Damn she was getting to be manipulative and bossy. It was kinda turning him on. Since when was she this authoritative?

"Fine. But what the hell am I supposed to do all day? Sit here and _knit_? I'm not the waiting type you know."

"Yes, I'm aware Grimmjow. I shouldn't be gone for too long. In the mean time, here."

She handed the Espada the TV remote.

"If you get bored you can watch TV. That should keep you preoccupied for a little while. And absolutely _NO_ blowing things up understand me? The last thing I need is to come back and find everything in ruins."

Yep. She _definitely_ had the bossy thing down.

"If you get hungry, there's some food in the fridge and in the kitchen. Help yourself. Just _please_ don't eat me out of house and home, ok? We can grab a real bite to eat when I get back."

And with that she got herself organized and headed out the door. Finally alone, Grimmjow got a chance to really absorb his surroundings. He got up from the floor and began to explore. If you could even call it that. The place was so small, which worked because she was as well. But what about him? Where did he fit in this _new_ world?

He began to scan over her photos. Looking at many teenage boys and girls, all wearing the same outfit she was wearing when he came barging back into her life. She mentioned something about school earlier, so _these_ must be her _classmates_ and friends.

Looking over more pictures, he notice one where a purple haired girl with glasses was _hugging_ her a little _too_ closely. He couldn't help but growl at this contact. Wanting no one to touch her. Why did he feel so territorial? It didn't really make much sense, but he brushed it to the side and continued studying her photos.

Then he saw one of a brunette man in a blue suit and tie. This one seemed different from the others. It was older and in a picture frame, where as the others were hanging on her wall. The guy was some how _special_ and Grimmjow didn't like it. _Who the hell are you_? Jealousy began to seep through. His chest growing tight.

_Tch, whatever_. He put the photo down and began to rummage through her cabinets. Finding a strange bag labeled 'potato chips', he figured _why not_, and began to eat it's contents. _Hmm...Pretty good_.

Then he found his way toward her bedroom. It too was small, like the rest of her place and just as organized. The whole place smelled sweet like her, but this particular spot was far more pungent. It was a very alluring, comforting smell. It made him want to lie down on her bed and breathe it in further. So he did, until his eyes miraculously grew heavy and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

It felt like she was walking forever. Then she finally came upon the dingy looking shop house. It was Urahara's shop. The perfect place for souls visiting the world of the living.

She took a deep breath. How was she supposed to explain all of this? Grimmjow's sudden appearance. And more importantly, the fact it was her doing that he was still alive.

"Ah! Orihime! This is a pleasant surprise. It's not everyday I get to see such a lovely young lady such as yourself."

The man in the striped hat brought her back from her thoughts.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Urahara. How are you today?"

"Quite well. Now how may I help you this fine day?"

"Well..."

She began to speak, but suddenly wasn't sure how to continue. She knew she needed to tell him the truth, but she couldn't really believe it herself.

"May I come in? I'd feel more comfortable speaking with you about this matter inside."

"Of course. Please come in."

They went inside and sat down at the wooden table where they had all met so many times before. Urahara offered her some tea, and they sat for a few minutes. Enjoy their tea in silence.

"Orihime, does this have anything to do with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Orihime gasped and looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"We detected a large power source matching that of an Espada. And seeing as how there is only one unaccounted for, it was easy enough to decipher who it could be."

"Wow. You really are amazing. I didn't know who else to go to about this. I was getting ready to go to school today, when he showed up at my door. I was completely off guard. But he didn't seem to want anything but answers."

"And did you give him those answers."

"He seemed only interested in knowing what had happened this past year. So, yes, I did. I'm sorry if that was the wrong thing to do. He just seemed different somehow."

"Hmm... Well I don't think you did the wrong thing. But define different. How was he different?"

"Well... His entrance for one. In my time in Hueco Mundo, I've never known him to be gentle ever. But this morning, he knocked on the door and waited for me to allow him to come in. The Grimmjow I encountered today was not the same man from before."

"So he's changed somehow? Do you know the cause?"

"No. But he seemed calmer. Still aggressive. And I wouldn't put it past him to want to kill something on the spot, but when we spoke this morning or even had a 'butting of heads', it was more in teasing than threatening. He reminded me of a playful kitten at times."

"Hmm... Very interesting. Well do you know what he wants to do now?"

"It seems like he wants to stay for now. I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea though. What would happened when people find out I have an Espada living in my apartment. It could be bad, couldn't it?"

"True, but you could also take this opportunity to act as his supervisor in a sense. Think of it this way, you can allow him to stay close by to you and make sure he stays out of trouble. Like a warden and he's your charge."

"Won't The Soul Society be angry? I know the others will."

"Well would you rather someone else do it? He seems to have been drawn to you, no one else."

"I guess you're right. And I wouldn't want to burden you or anyone else in having to take care of him. So I suppose the only option I have right now is to let him stay and wait it out?"

"Looks like it. You'll be wanting a gi guy I'm assuming. Am I correct?"

"I suppose so, but I don't think he'll be too keen on the idea. Would there be a way for him to remove it if necessary?"

"Look at you. So thoughtful. Yes, I'm sure we can arrange that. I'll be sure to give you something for that purpose. I am slightly aware of how Espadas and Arrancars need to go back to Los Noches time and again and gather rashi. Nell was kind enough to fill me in. If an Espada is confined for lengthy periods of time, they can become more destructive than normal as well as _far_ more dangerous to all around them."

Orihime thought on his words, trying to recall her time at Hueco Mundo. Every time an Espada or some other lower level Arrancar or Fracción would come back from some mission in her world, they definitely seemed more agitated than normal.

Same went for her new _roommate_ as well. And seeing how he was always irritable, she figured keeping him locked up in some gi guy might make his demeanor worse.

"I understand. Should I come back for everything then?"

"Wonderful. Yes that should be fine. It should be ready in a day or so, but I'll keep you informed. In the mean time, might be best to keep him close by. And I'd recommend feeding him a lot of meat while he's here. He is a hollow after all, and hollows are indeed quite carnivorous."

"Ok. I will. Should I call in sick until the gi guy is completed?"

"You should be fine, but it might not be such a bad idea. Why take a chance."

"Alright. Thank you for all you help Mr. Urahara."

"My pleasure. And remember. Lots of meat."

Orihime giggled.

"I'll remember. I'd better get back and feed him before something _really_ bad happens."

"Good idea. See you soon Orihime. I'll let you know once everything is finished."

"Ok. Thank you again."

And with that, Orihime gave a bow and headed back to her home and to the Espada waiting there.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

She had taken a little longer getting home than she had originally thought she would. Along the way, Orihime decided to stop into a men's clothing store and and pick up some clothes. She figured something simple would be best.

So she picked out a couple pairs of jeans, a few white t-shirts, a black button up shirt as well as a light tan button up and a thicker black zip up jacket. She also grabbed a dark green scarf and black combat boots. She figured her new _houseguest_ might look nice with a few accessories thrown into the mix. So she also grabbed a belt and a chain for his pants.

She'd never dressed a guy before, and she had to admit she was kind of excited. He would be like her own personal _Ken Doll _like the girls had in America. This would be fun, but she figured that this would be sufficient for now. She'd take him shopping later and he could pick out what he'd want to wear then.

But for now, her taste would have to do. After that was done, she walked by a burger joint remembering what Urahara had told her before. _Meat_. So naturally she went inside and ordered a could burgers to go.

Once all that was completed, she finally headed home. Opening the door to her apartment, she was slightly surprise it was in the same condition as when she had left it earlier.

She set her shopping bags down as well as the burgers, and began looking about for the Espada. Much to her shock she didn't find him. _Where could he be_? She asked herself over and over, getting slightly worried. She had such a small apartment it should have been relatively easy to find him. Right?

_Where could he have one? I told him not to leave._ Then she saw it. The door to her bed room was opened. How could she have missed that before? She walked carefully to her room and opened the door slowly. And there and behold was Grimmjow fast asleep on her bed.

He looked quite calm and content, hugging her pillow. She had to admit, he looked like a kitten curled up on her bed. And it was really adorable. And then she heard something that threw her off completely. It was almost like a slight rumbling growl. Was he..._purring_?

She could recall Grimmjow's released form and how it resembled a cat. So it would make sense, but the fact that he was actually curled up like one made it even more evident. _He's so cute_.

She mused to herself as she watched him sleep a while longer. He stirred slightly only to move to the other side. She figured that the food she got wouldn't taste very good cold. And although she would love to watch him further, it was probably time to wake him up. That and he might be made to find out what she was doing.

So, finding her resolve, she stepped into her room quietly and leaned over him. She began to shake him lightly. Nothing. He sure was a sound sleeper. So she tried again.

"Grimmjow...Grimmjow."

He murmured lowly, but then nothing again.

"Grimmjow, it's time to get up now. I got you something to eat. Don't you want it? Grimmjow..."

She began, this time, to slowly pull away the pillow to which he was cradling in his death grip. He murmured again and then reached up capturing her in his arms.

"Gr...Grimmjow? What are you doing? Let me go."

She could feel her heart begin to race and her face blush. She could recall ever being held so tightly before. It felt really...nice. And although she would have preferred Ichigo to be the one to hold her, there was something about Grimmjow's grasp that felt comfortable and safe.

She couldn't really control herself as she leaned into his grip. Lying her head upon his strong chest. Shutting her eyes for a moment, breathing him in. He smelled nice, almost spicy. She put her hand upon his chest and felt him shudder slightly under her touch. His grip then became tighter. As if to keep her as close to him as possible.

She really like this feeling. But she couldn't just lie here all day. So she attempted to wake him once more. She looked up at his soften features. He really was a beautiful looking man. Se could feel the blush on her face intensify.

"Grimmjow..."

She tried to wiggle out of his tight grip, to no avail. Then she found herself closer to his neck and ear. So she leaned over and tried again.

"Grimmjow. It's time to wake up now."

He could smell her. Feel her warm breath upon his neck and on his ear. He shuddered slightly at the sensation. He could feel her curses pressed to his. She felt amazing. He didn't want to wake up from this nice dream. He took a deep breath and held her tighter.

He could her her sweet voice calling to him. _Say it again. Never stop saying my name._ He felt his chest clench. What was this he was feeling? It was so foreign to him, but it felt so natural with her.

"Grimmjow... Please. I got you some food. It's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon."

His eyes fluttered open slowly as he looked down to see her face. When did she get here? And why was she in his arms? What was going on?

"Wha...When did you get here?"

Grimmjow was rather surprised, and from what she could tell, embarrassed. How could the Sexta Espada not sense this tiny human girl? How could he have let his guard down so much that he didn't even notice her in his arms?

"Well... I came back a little while ago, but you were asleep. You must have been really tired."

"I'm a damn Espada! I don't need to sleep."

"Ok, but you were. And you were..."

She blushed slightly, recalling his _cat_ _like_ actions only moments ago.

"What? I was what?"

By this time he had let her go and they were both sitting on the bed.

"Well.. it sounded like you were... purring."

She giggled slightly marveling over Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow looked absolutely mortified. How could he have been _purring_? It made no sense.

"You'd better take that back!"

"But you were. You were like a little kitty, all curled up on my bed."

"Shut up WOMAN! I am not a _kitty_! I am the Sexta Espada! I am the KING!"

"Ok, ok. No need to fly off the handle. If you like, I won't tell anyone that your were purring like a little kitty. Ok?"

"Grrrr..."

Grimmjow grit his teeth. He figured that was probably the best he could do. She didn't seem like she would share something that embarrassing. Tch... who was he kidding. Of _COURSE_ she'd blab.

"You better not tell a soul what you saw. Or so help me I will make you pay. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I get it. Jeeze, your such a grouch. I already said I wouldn't tell."

"You'd better not!"

"Look, do you want to eat or not? By now the food is already cold."

"Tch... what kinda food? I know your taste. It's probably something weird."

She looked down, almost hurt by his words. And then he started to feel a knot in his stomach. He didn't like that look on her face. Her _hurt_ expression pained him beyond any rhyme or reason.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself, feeling his chest constrict as well. What was it about this girl. There had to be something. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

But being the Espada that he was, he decided to brush it aside for now. He gave a deep sigh.

"Stop looking like that. Just tell me what ya got."

"Well if you think my food taste is weird, you'll probably hate it."

"Ugh... I'm sure it's fine. anyway, I'm hungry, so right now I'll eat anything."

She looked at him slightly unsure. Was her trying to reassure her in some way? It was kind of sweet that he appeared to _care_ enough to do so. But then again he did say he was hungry, so it might have only been speculation on her part.

"Well after I spoke to Mr. Urahara, he suggested getting meat. So I stopped by a burger place."

"Burger? What's that?"

"You'll see."

She got up from her bed looking excited to show him just how good she was at finding something he would like. She ran over to the kitchen counter where the bag of food lie.

"It would have been better a little while ago, when it was warm. But _someone_ didn't want to get out of bet. But it should still taste really good."

She turned around and looked at him. Her smile beaming. It was so vibrant, he felt his chest tighten again. How could she have such an effect on him? It was puzzling.

But, he got off her bed and walked into the _living _room. If you could even call it that. It was such a small space that the living room was also the dining room.

He sat back down at the little round table from earlier. It was a far cry form the large counsel table in Hueco Mundo, but it would have to suffice. Orihime soon joined him there, carrying to plates of food over as well. She set them down and then went back to gather two cups, setting them down on the table. Going back to her fridge she simply asked Grimmjow what he'd like to drink.

"Anything's fine. Just as long as it ain't tea."

After Aizen's sick obsession with tea, he wanted nothing to do with it. So he settled on asking for water. He'd had enough of that _crap_ to last him a life time. Maybe even more. She looked over, slightly confused, then gave him a look of realization. They had all been prisoners under Aizen's rule, and were all forced to drink tea. She couldn't blame him

"Ok, water it is."

She sat down once she'd poured water into each of their cups. He looked down at the food she had placed before him. What was this stuff? He'd never seen anything like it. He looked back to Orihime, who simply grabbed a hold of the burger, brought it to her mouth and took a large bite. Then she looked back to him.

"Is something wrong?"

She questioned, mouth still full.

"Tch... NO."

With that, he followed suit and mimicked her actions. His eyed grew wider at the taste of the meet. It was AMAZING! He couldn't believe it. It was so juicy and full of flavor. She definitely got a gold star for that one. Here he was, expecting some random bean paste concoction that was barley edible. And her she was proving him wrong, giving him one of the most moist and savory pieces of meat he could remember.

"DAMN THAT'S GOOD!"

HIs sudden outburst startled her. But she soon found herself smiling with a slight giggle.

"I'm glad you like it."

Shortly after they were both finished eating, and Orihime took the plated to the sink, she walked by the door and picked up a couple bags. She brought them over to where that had both been sitting just a moment ago. Grimmjow looked up at her wondering what she was up to. She smiled at him an began pulling out several articles of clothing.

"I thought you might want something else to wear."

"Why would I want that?"

"Well, because you can't go walking around in your Arrancar uniform. People will think you're weird."

"Who cares. It's not like they can see me anyway."

"Yeah, about that. Mr. Urahara and I thought it might be best to give you a gi guy. It'd be something for you to use while you're here. But when you need to go back to Los Noches, it'll be easy enough to take off."

"Why the HELL would I want something like that?"

"Grimmjow... You can't just hang out in my apartment. You'll get bored. And if you go out the way you are now, Soul Society will catch wind of you and they might try to attack you."

"Does it look like I'd runaway from a fight?"

"I didn't say that. But while you're here, you can at least _try_ to be a little normal. You're the one who said you leaving wasn't an option. Well, you not wearing a gi guy isn't one either. While you're here, it's safer for everyone that you wear one. Ok?"

Grimmjow gave a grunt, indicating his irritation. But, by the look on her face, he could sense that this was nonnegotiable. So he took a heavy breath.

"Tch... fine."

"Good. I'm glad. And thank you for understanding."

She gave him a sweet smile before she continued.

"Like I said before. I got you some clothes. I figured simple was best. So these will have to do for now. If you want something else, we can go later."

She began showing him the different clothes. She definitely had taste in that department and nailed this one too. Not only did she guess perfect on his food preference, but she didn't suck in the finding clothing side either. So far she was two for two.

He looked over each peace. Then back at her. She seemed impressed with herself that she was able to again find him something he liked. _Impressive indeed, but does it fit_? He thought to himself. The he took a few items and proceeded in trying them on.

"Grimmjow! Don't just do that in front of me. Use the bathroom!"

He couldn't understand her sudden embarrassment. It's not like she'd never seen a guy before. Right? Or maybe, she hadn't. _Hmm_... He began to dwell on that thought as he gave her an exasperated breath and went to the bathroom.

He came back out, shortly after. And to his surprise, this too was a spot on match. Three for three. She was good.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

She looked him over. Quite impressed with her ability to not only guess what would look good on him, but also know his size as well.

"You look nice."

"Yeah... and they actually fit."

"Hey... I think I can at least tell what would fit you. Don't you?"

"Tch... Whatever. Not bad."

_I'll give you that much. Not half bad._ He didn't want to give her too much credit. Might go to her head. Not that there was a lot in it to begin with, but he did begin to wonder how she was able to _know_ him well enough to make these _guesses_. She not only picked the perfect meal, she had also gotten him clothing that was both very simple and masculine. Something he wouldn't mind wearing at all. As well as a perfect fit. _Weird_.

"Well thank you for that at least. I'm glad they all worked out so well. I can't remember the last time I picked out men's clothes. Good to know I still got it."

She winked at him with a smile. What did she mean by _still got it_ anyway? Who else had she bought clothing for? If it was that orange haired punk, Grimmjow decided he would most _definitely_ end him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Grimmjow could tell he was getting more agitated just thinking of that possibility. _No way in HELL MY woman is gonna get ANYTHING for that asshole!_ He was fuming. _What the hell is my problem anyway?_ He really couldn't figure out _why_ he was acting this way. But there was just something about that substitute Soul Reaper that just pissed him off.

Those eyes. He could see them. It was his eyes. He HATED his fucking eyes.

"Grimmjow..."

Then Orihime's sweet voice brought him back to reality. He wasn't on that sandy battle field in Hueco Mundo any longer. He was her with her. In her apartment. Just them. He gave a heavy sigh.

"What?"

"Well... you don't need to get all aggravated. I didn't mean anything exactly. Just that since my brother, I haven't even gone into a men's department in a 's all."

"You have a brother?"

"Well... Yes... or at least I used to. He died a long time ago."

"Well that sucks. How'd that happen?"

Orihime started to feel a little uncomfortable at the sudden inquiry. Feeling a little sick from the harsh and unnerving way Grimmjow had worded the question.

"Well... He was wounded in a car accident and then died shortly after in the Kurosaki clinic. That's actually where I first met Ichigo. He was with me when my brother died. And he helped to free my brother from being a Hollow."

"Oh _really_?"

There was that punk again. Was he ever going to free himself from that dick? He was really starting to wonder if that was even possible. God, how he couldn't stand him. He loathed his very existence. Especially because he was someone special to the girl before him. He couldn't take much more of this.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn bad about bein' a Hollow? Or have you forgotten that I so happen to _be_ one?"

"No Grimmjow, I didn't forget. But you're not a mindless beast either. You're an Arrancar. You have your will back, and at that time my brother didn't. So being freed from that was a great blessing."

"Oh? And why's that now?"

"Because, MY BROTHER HAD LOST SO MUCH OF WHO HE WAS THAT HE ATTACKED _ME_! There! Are you satisfied?"

Her gaze was a mixture of hurt, anger, sorrow, and frustration. How could he be so insensitive? Sure it made sense. He wasn't the understanding or caring type at all. But some part of her had hoped that there might have been something there.

She wasn't dumb, despite what many believed do to her eccentricities. She could tell that there was something between them. A spark of some kind. Far below the surface of that cool exterior. She could see it in his eyes. And in his actions whenever Ichigo was mentioned. She certainly wasn't blind, but his callous behavior made her wonder if it was all in her head.

She did everything in her power to not cry, but to her dismay, a few salty droplets fell from her eyes. She quickly turned around in an attempt to hide her weakness from him. She breathed in hard and violently wiped the tears from her face.

Grimmjow moved closer to her kneeling beside her. His strong arms took hold of her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. She gasped at the sudden contact as she felt her heart rate pick up speed. Beating faster and faster as he slowly turned her to him.

Once she was facing him, he slid one of his hands to her face and gently wiped the remaining moisture with his thumb. He looked at her. Not in a judging way, or even mocking her vulnerable moment. His gaze was intense, as ever, but there was something different about it. He almost appeared to have sympathy and compassion for her pain. But how could that be?

Then he did something even more out of character. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Orihime felt her heart pounding in her ears. What was happening? What did he think he was doing? But the real question was, why wasn't she pushing him away?

In fact, it was almost the opposite. She welcomed the contact. This brief moment of comfort he offered her. She felt light headed. Dizzy. Needing air, she breathed in not knowing what he would do next.

Seeing this as permission, Grimmjow took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her. Holding her closer to him. She was so sweet. And not just her personality. She tasted sweet. She smelled sweet. It was intoxicating. Her small hands soon found their way to his chest as she lightly pushed on him.

_Looks like the fun is over_... _for now._ He gently pulled away from her and looked down at her. Her cheeks were covered in a rosy hue. And her eyes half open, still in a daze.

Her breathing was staggering. Chest rising and falling rapidly. Mouth still parted as she looked back at him.

"Wha... What are you doing... Grimmjow?"

Her voice sounded breathy. Still shaky, holding the lapel of his shirt. She gently pushed herself away from him, but his tight hold on her made escape impossible.

"What does it look like? Where do you think _you're_ going?"

He held her closer to his chest. Not wanting the warmth of her body to leave him. They stayed like that for countless breaths, until Orihime finally spoke lightly, almost in a whisper.

"Grimmjow... _please_. Please let me go."

And with that final plea, he let her go. Simply opening him arms and holding them out until she moved away. She moved over slightly and sat on her knees looking over to him. The blush upon her cheeks still very visible.

"I let you go, so what's the look for?"

"It's just..."

"Spit it out already."

"It's just that... well... that was my first... kiss."

She looked away bashfully. He _knew_ it. No one else had touch those beautiful lips. They were all his. HIs and his alone. And he'd make damn sure it stayed that way. He smirked at her and got up.

"So... did you get me anything to sleep in? Or are we going to be naked? Cause that works for me too."

Orihime turned a violent shade of crimson.

"Wha... What? Oh no... I must've forgotten to get sweats. And what do you mean by _we_ and _naked_? I never said you were sleeping in _my _room."

Orihime began to panic. How could she be so stupid to think he'd actually be a gentleman without the treat of Aizen to keep him in check? Grimmjow laughed gutturally throwing his head back like a mad man. He continued to laugh wildly, making Orihime feel even more uncomfortable.

"Damn woman. I needed a good laugh. Thanks. Don't worry. I was just fuckin' with ya."

The rosy tint on Orihime's face darkened. She'd never felt so relieved. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Grimmjow's company or the kiss they had shared moments ago. She just didn't have any intention of taking it any further than it already had.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in your Espada uniform for now. At least until I can go to the store and get you more clothes. And I need to go pick up some groceries tomorrow as well. You'll need to stay here until Mr. Urahara has finished your gigai. And I'll be missing school until it's been completed."

"What the hell's a gigai? And why do you have to miss school? It's not like I need a babysitter."

"Well, Mr. Urahara and I figured it would be better _not_ to keep you alone. You might get bored, and I don't really want to come home and find my house burned down or blown up, thank you very much. And a gigai is an artificial body that will allow you to make contact with people here in the human world. According Urahara, a Soul Reaper uses a gigai to shield their spirit energy to keep them from being a target for hollows. But seeing as how you already are one, for you it would be to keep you from being detected by the Soul Society."

"Why would I care about that? I'll take 'em all out if need be."

"Grimmjow, you and I both know that's not possible. Besides, the war is over and there's no reason for it. You'd just end up getting hurt and I don't really want to see that happen. So, since you don't feel like leaving and going back to Hueco Mundo, this is the only option you really have."

She looked at him matter-of-factly. Gaze unwavering. She then got up and headed toward her room. She disappeared for a moment only to return with a bed set. A pillow and a few extra blankets. Then she put them down.

Shortly after she went back to a closet and pulled out an extra futon. Lying it down, she walked back to the bed set and began to make it up for him to sleep in. Once this was completed, she walked back to her room gathering up some of her brother's old clothing for Grimmjow to wear. She held the articles of clothing in front of her, urging for him to take them.

"If you want, you're welcome to use Sora's sweats for now. They might be a little small for you, but they should work if you didn't want to stay in your Arrancar uniform."

He looked at the simple shirt and sweat pants and then back to her. He took them from her grasp and inspected them further. _Smaller my ass_. He thought to himself.

He wasn't the largest of men by any stretch, but compared to Orihime's brother, he felt like a giant. The man had to be no more than 5'9" or 5'10" and Grimmjow was 6'1". Which wasn't that bad, but looking at the sweat pants; well lets just say he would look like he was getting ready for a flood.

Not the best look. He looked her way once more. _Are you fucking kidding me? Well I guess it could be worse._ He continued to think to himself while Orihime stood before him still waiting for some sort of answer.

He didn't look to pleased by the size, but appeared to lighten up a bit realizing it was either the _"smaller" _sweats or his uniform. He seemed to be leaning toward the later, then he looked at her again.

"Tch. It'll have to do for now I guess. Don't really feel like putting that crap on again right now anyway. But you better remember to get me some damn pants!"

"I will. And it's not like I forgot on purpose. It's embarrassing going into the men's section for... uh... well... those sort of things. I don't have a lot of experience in that you know."

"Yeah, but for someone who was able to pick out my size right on the money, I think you'll be able to manage. Now let me put this stupid shit on already."

And with that Grimmjow went back into the bathroom. A few moments later he reemerged. And yes, the pants were indeed _quite_ short.

"I look like an asshole. I can't wear this shit."

"I told you they might be small on you. You're a lot taller than Sora was."

"Oh _really_? Ya _think_? What was your first guess? The fact that I'm 6'1" and your brother is a freakin' pigmy compared to me? _Or_ was it the fact that I look like I'm trying to keep these damn things from getting wet in some body of water? I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"No need to yell. I told you that you can wear them if you wanted to. I never said that you _had_ to wear them. Just sleep in your Arrancar uniform. It's not like it would be uncomfortable anyway."

"Tch. As if I wouldn't wear it. It's a hell of a lot better than this dumb crap."

And with that, Grimmjow once again disappeared into the bathroom only to reemerge in the attire she was use to seeing him in.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'm tired. You're exhausting."

"Tch, whatever. And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? We didn't even fuck around, so how am I _exhausting_. Trust me, I know plenty of ways to be _exhausting_, and this sure as hell ain't it."

"Jeeze Grimmjow. Do you always have to be so crude? And no one ever said that I would _ever_ do anything remotely close to what you are suggesting with _you_. So let's just get that clear. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And before he could even rebuttal her comment, she was gone. Bathroom door closed, access denied. Not that if he _really_ wanted access he wouldn't be able to obtain it. But there was something exciting about her resistance.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself. She was gonna make him work for it, and that was what intrigued him. Especially because only a little while ago she had more than eagerly returned his kiss.

"Not gonna do what I'm suggesting, eh? Well, we'll just see about that."

Challenge accepted. Grimmjow looked at the bathroom door once more before turning off the lights and settling himself onto futon.

"You will be mine woman. Mark my words. You're my property and I'm gonna make damn sure you don't forget that fact."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and for your patience. Sorry for such a delay in updating. Sometimes real life takes over and there aren't enough hours in the day. But after finding out from Shonen Jump that the wonderful Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**** is still alive, I got a sudden burst of inspiration. Anyways... you've all waited long enough, so please read and enjoy. And thank you again. :)**

* * *

><p><span>CH6<span>

The next morning Orihime woke up, a golden ray of light warming her face as it peered through her window shade. She rose up on her bed and sat there quietly going over the events of the day before. She had missed school do to an unexpected "house guest" and couldn't return until, said "house guest", acquired his gigai from Mr. Urahara.

That meant there was no way out of having to face the man in the other room about what had accrued the night before.

He had kissed her. Her first kiss. And she had allowed it. She put no real effort in trying to stop him. She accepted his moment of affection whole heartedly. She let him kiss her. And not just some sweet little innocent kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips either. It was a full fledged and very _real_ kiss. The kiss that was meant for a certain orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper. The one whom she had sworn to love five lifetimes.

_What happened? How did it happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this._ She thought to herself, replaying everything back in her head. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster and knew the blush on her cheeks grew darker with each passing breath. She tried to calm herself and put the kiss out of her mind. _Tried_ being the main word, and failing miserably.

She had to get out of here. Try and clear her mind a little. But where would she go? She couldn't very well leave her house without getting ready for the day. _Well_... she could, but she didn't see that as being very hygienic. Not to mention this was _her_ apartment and she shouldn't have to resort to skulking off like some robber in the night.

She would just have to try and keep her time spent with Grimmjow to a minimum. Or _maybe_ by the time she saw him, he'd have forgotten the whole thing. _Yeah right_. Like that was really going to happen. There was no way in _hell_ he would forget. He was bound to do something to make things more awkward than they were already going to be. She knew it. There was no way things between them _couldn't_ be awkward.

"Oh, put that out of you mind already!" She thought to herself again. "I'm making this more than it is. Just calm down and go take a shower. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, he's probably still sleeping anyway."

So with that final bit of reassurance, she got out of bed, went to her dresser, grabbed what she needed and headed to take a shower and prepare for her day.

Meanwhile, a certain blue haired Espada continued to sleep soundly. He gripped his pillow tighter as if afraid to let whoever it was in his dream go. He didn't stir once, until the sound of the shower running rang in his keen ears. He turned and slowly opened his eyes.

The room was reasonably dark with the window shade down blocking out most of the sun's warm rays. But bits of light still managed to shine through all the same. He turned again toward the bathroom, seeing the outline of light edging the doorway.

He closed his eyes again, picturing the amazing site of his princess as she bathed. Warm rushing water falling down her beautifully crafted body. Sleek hair flowing down the curve of her sensational back. Her long toned flirtatious legs. And her exquisitely perfect round bust hidden coyly behind her slender arms.

The thought of her devoid and free of any clothing, was too much to bare. He wanted her more than anything in the world. To be the only one to _ever_ lay claim upon the woman. To _know _that no other man but _him_ would be allowed to touch her. Then he realized; he was begging to feel extremely possessive of the young girl. Never before had the image of a woman elicited such a reaction from him that he would feel _possessive_.

"What the hell is wrong with me? This is supposed to be a game... Not serious... Shit... Oh, for fuck sake..."

Grimmjow looked away from the door, cursing to himself a while longer before finally composing himself. For so long all he ever thought about was the next fight. The next chance to quench his thirst for bloodshed. Piss off Lord Asshole, other wise know to most as Aizen. Or how the next time he saw that orange haired bastard, he'd finally blow him into oblivion.

But he could also remember when he'd first seen the girl. Her beauty unrivaled and her power unparalleled. He had always _wanted_ her; he'd be a fool not to. But at the time it didn't really matter. His never ending thirst for distraction and power took precedence over any carnal desires he may have felt at the time. And she was their enemy's ally. Supposedly changing sides, but he was always skeptical. And he knew her feelings towards the Substitute Soul Reaper. Which just fueled his anger even more.

But, all the same there was something special about her. She was different to him somehow. If she weren't, why then would he travel all the way back here to Karakura Town to find her. To get answers to questions he already had a pretty good understanding of in the first place. He wanted to see _her_. There wasn't _really_ any other logical reason for coming to the human world other than that. It was for _her_ and _her_ alone. If he was able to beat the shit out of Kurosaki, then that would simply be an added bonus.

Grimmjow looked back at the bathroom door, hearing the showing turning off. He thought back to his reverie of Orihime bathing and then mentally slapped himself. His chest growing tight; if he _had_ a stomach, he knew it would be in knots.

"Oh, shit..." _Not that again… Damn it. What the hell is happening to me?_

He thought to himself again, feeling disgusted with himself. He was always a very passionate man. _Man_. Hah! If he could even call himself that. Passionate _individual_ would be more like it. No wonder he felt so strongly. He did everything with passion. He fought with passion. He hated with passion. Hell, he even killed with passion. He knew any emotion or feeling he would have would be done so with passion. So it only made sense to him that he would _obsess_ with passion.

That had to be it. He was obsessed with her. Nothing more. That was why he was acting this way. It _had_ to be the reason. He'd been obsessed with her since the moment he laid eyes on her. And he'd be _damned_ if the stupid punk who put the scar on his chest would have her. He'd fight tooth and nail and be as unrelenting as possible until she was finally…

"Mine!" He thought aloud.

Mentally slapping himself again, he decided it was high time he stopped thinking about all that for now. It was just making him feel more anxious. Stretching the sleep from his muscles, he laid back on the futon and starred up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom finally opened to reveal the stunning Orihime. Grimmjow, with his head resting on his arms atop the pillow, peered over his shoulder to look at her. She was wearing a dark blue, almost purple, dress that had a ribbon just under her well developed chest with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and a pair of thick dark brown tights. She looked back at him with a slightly confused as well as embarrassed look on her face before smiling at him. He sat up and turned toward so he was facing her fully.

"Oh Grimmjow, you're awake. Sorry to disturb you."

"Where're you goin'?"

"Oh… well, no where just yet. I was just getting read for the day. I do need to talk to Mr. Urahara about your gigai soon though."

"My what?"

"Your _gigai_. I told you all about it yesterday didn't I?"

"Refresh my memory."

"Well, it's an artificial body that you use here in the world of the living. I'm not even sure that it's ready yet. Since you're an Arrancar, it'll be a little different from the gigai the Soul Reapers use."

He liked the sound of that. But not so much the part about an artificial body.

"And what if I don't want one?"

"Grimmjow. I know we already went over this. It's _not_ up for a debate. If you're going to stay here, then you're wearing a gigai."

"Tch… fine."

Orihime giggled and then heard her phone ring. She walked passed the former Espada to her bedroom. Grabbing her phone, she walked back to the living room and checked her caller ID.

"Ah… Mr. Urahara!"

She fumbled with her phone in her typical klutzy manner before finally getting a good grip to answer it. _What an idiot._ Grimmjow thought to himself rolling his eyes while he chuckled at her ditziness.

"He-hello? Hi Mr. Urahara. How are you? What? Oh, yes. He's here... He seems fine. No grumpier than normal at least."

Grimmjow growled while Orihime giggled and sat down do she was next to him.

"Hmm? Oh that's great! You were able to get that done so quickly… Sure… Ok, I'll tell him. Did you need me to do anything else before hand? Ok then. We'll see you soon. Bye Mr. Urahara. And thank you."

And with that she ended her call with the ever mysterious shop owner. Grimmjow just looked at her. What the hell was that all about?

"So… what was that?"

"Oh, Mr. Urahara said your gigai was finished. We can go pick it up after you're ready and then go shopping for some more clothes and some food. Sound good?"

"Yeah… whatever…"

"Great. So… did you want to go take a shower first or brush your teeth? I'm not really sure what you needed to do first."

"Shower? Teeth? Yeah… Why not. Gotta tooth brush I can use?"

"Sure. I always keep extras just in case I lose one. Let me go get one for you."

"You what? What an idiot. You actually lose you're tooth brushes? How the hell do you manage that?"

Grimmjow couldn't stop laughing. It was so typical for her to do something so stupid, but for some reason, it just made him laugh. She was so ditzy it was hilarious. But she also had an inner strength that only a few people were privileged enough to see. And he couldn't help but smirk at that, for he'd seen first hand how strong she could be. Rubbling the top of her head like a child, he got up from the futon and walked towards the bathroom. Stopping just before the door he turned his head to look her way.

"So, are you gonna get that tooth brush for me or not?"

Orihime looked at him and blushed before smiling widely.

"Sure. I'll get it right now."

He smirked and leaned up against the doorway, waiting for her. She ran past him to the small kitchen. Going in a drawer, she fiddled with a few items before finding what she was looking for.

"I know it's in here some where…. Hmm… Ah ha! Found it. Here you go Grimmjow."

She ran back over to the tall Espada and handed him a box like thing with a blue toothbrush inside. It was almost an exact match to the color of his eyes. _How appropriate_. He thought to himself. Grabbing the box from her, he stepping into the bathroom. But before leaving completely he turned toward her again.

"Wanna joint me?"

He smirked his typical _naughty_ grim and winked at her. Orihime's face in turn turned beat red at his _suggestion_. She squeaked with embarrassment bringing her arms up to her chest gripping them together tightly in a means of protection. Shaking her head, she tried to calm herself enough to answer him.

"Absolutely NOT Grimmjow."

He just laughed and prepared to close the door behind him.

"Jeeze… clam down princess. I was only kidding… For _now_ anyway."

Winking at her again he closed the door behind him.


End file.
